


Budapest in reverse

by Aviss



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is like Budapest all over again," Nat says, and Clint can’t help but think, No. Not all. This is nothing like Budapest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest in reverse

The civilians are screaming as Clint takes them out of the bus, Natasha efficiently shooting at the freaking aliens to provide him some cover while he helps them. Around them, the city of New York is in shambles, the death toll something he doesn’t want to think about, letting it settle like lead in his stomach to deal with later. Once the threat is passed and Loki defeated, once he has the luxury to write the numbers down on his own ledger.

Right now the only thing that matters is plugging the portal and getting rid of everything that came through.

"Is like Budapest all over again," Nat says, and Clint can’t help but think _, No. Not all. This is nothing like Budapest._

And it’s not just the aliens, or the destruction around them. That is just cosmetic damage as long as Clint is concerned.

Budapest is Coulson’s voice in Clint’s ear, absent now, telling him to ' _take the fucking shot right now, Specialist_ ,' or face an inquiry when he comes back. If he comes back.  Is Natasha for the first time, not even of age to legally drink in most countries and her hands dripping blood. Is Clint not taking the shot for the first time in his life, extending his hand to the most dangerous killer on file just because of a feeling in his gut and the look in her eyes.

Budapest is running from everyone, SHIELD and KGB and Natasha’s target and the local police for two days straight. Is lies, and truths told for the first time, and bleeding fingers and gaping wounds.

Budapest is Natasha having his back without previous training, filling the spaces next to him without being prompted or asked. Is a dingy bed in a dirty motel, injuries dressed and dismissed, and Clint on a payphone talking to Coulson _'She wants to come in with us, if you give us a chance.' 'And if we don't?' 'Then, she'll go with me.'_

No. This was nothing like Budapest, he tells Natasha later, entwined in a bed Stark provided in his half-demolished tower while they wait for Thor to take Loki away.

"Wasn't it?" she says, stretching lazily on the bed, the sweat cooling on her skin as Clint draws strange patterns on it. "I had been brainwashed and you still trusted me, gave me a chance. You gave me my mind and my life back. You had my back, and against all odds, we still came on top."

Clint is silent for an instant, processing her words, and then he nods, tugging her close and kissing her mouth, deep and slow and grateful.

"Yes. This was Budapest, only in reverse."

...


End file.
